


Princess Of Asgard

by ThoscheiTrash



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I love him, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, a tiny amount tho, but more Loki because I feel like he’s more likely to do this, but peters great too, hes adorable here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: You and Peter like each other, but your brothers are very protective...





	Princess Of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic that I posted on tumblr for it to get a total of 7 notes, so I’m hoping it’ll get a bit more attention here.

“I have a problem.” Peter whispered to Ned, as they sat in Chemistry class. “I think Loki might try to kill me.” Ned nodded along, before doing a double take.

“Yeah… wait, what? Why?”

“You know how I’ve been going on a lot of missions lately? Well, Thor and Loki’s sister has been helping out a bit. And… I kind of like her.” Peter explained, deliberately looking down at his notebook to hide the smile that always appeared whenever he thought about you.

“That’s a bad idea.” 

“I _ know, _ but I can’t _ control _who I like.” Peter sighed. He genuinely was worried about what Loki would do to him - he knew that Loki had taught you his magic, and that he had a special place in his heart for you… so Peter dreaded to think what would happen if he ever found out that he wanted to date you.

“Your only choice is to never see her again.”

“What? I can’t do tha-” 

“Didn’t you hear me, Peter? Your _ only choice.” _Ned stared at him with raised eyebrows, waiting to hear him agreeing. He was probably being overdramatic, but Peter didn’t exactly want to get murdered by your brother, so he reluctantly agreed.

When he next walked into the Avengers facility, though, his promise just happened to slip his mind. Immediately, he was looking around for you, eyes scanning the room hopefully. And when he finally saw you, he couldn’t help the wide grin that broke out on his face.

“Hey, Peter.” You smiled back at him.

“I missed you.” He blurted out, and you chuckled slightly, before returning the sentiment. At that moment, your brothers entered the room, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Here to keep an eye on me, brothers?” You asked, turning to face them, and Thor quickly tried to make up an excuse for why he was there that didn’t include you, while Loki simply watched the two of you with narrowed eyes. Whenever he saw you on Earth, Peter was always at your side, and he was starting to get suspicious. Noticing that he had Loki’s attention, Peter quickly took a few steps backwards, so he was further away from you.

That night, when you and your brothers were back on Asgard, Loki came to find you in your room. 

“What’s going on with the spider boy?” He asked, rather abruptly.

“Hello to you too, Loki.” You chuckled, closing the book that you’d been reading to look up at him. “Nothing’s going on between Peter and I. Why, did he say something?” You asked, trying to seem as casual as possible. 

“No. But you two seem to be getting… _ close. _ It’s not a good thing; you should stay away from him.”

“Peter’s my friend, Loki. I’m not going to avoid him just because you asked me to. Now, if that’s all…” You hummed, picking the book back up again, before hearing a sigh from your brother. 

“It’s obvious that the boy likes you, he’s always following you around.” 

“Really? You think so?” You asked excitedly, putting the book back down, and Loki shook his head - he hadn’t intended for this information to make you _ happy. _

“He’s going to hurt you. And you’re Asgardian royalty, you can do much better than him.” 

“There’s_ no one _ better than him.” You whispered, and you weren’t sure if he heard you, but guessed from his sigh that he probably had. 

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes, and ended in a promise that you would try to stay away from Peter. And despite the fact that you’d made that promise, and that Peter had made his own, similar promise to Ned… you couldn’t stay away from each other. You’d see each other every day, go on missions together, and pretend that neither of you had been warned to keep your distance. Until, that is, a week later. The day that Peter finally worked up the nerve to tell you how he felt, and the day that you said you felt the same. The two of you were in the lab, working on his web formula when he kissed you. It was just a peck on the cheek, but it was unbelievably sweet. 

And, of course, that was the moment that Loki appeared next to you. Peter’s eyes widened, and he took a quick step back as you turned to face your brother. You knew that he wasn’t really here - he hadn’t left a mark on the floor or damaged the ceiling, so he hadn’t used the bifrost, which meant he must simply be projecting himself into the room. 

“Where are you, Loki?” You sighed, and when his eyes landed on Peter, you motioned for him to leave, which Peter happily did. He still hovered by the door, though, wanting to make sure you were okay.

“I’m with Heimdall.” He responded, and you cursed under your breath. It meant that Loki had been watching, and knew that you broke your promise to not spend time with Peter.

“I can explain-” 

“No. You’re my little sister, and I’m trying to keep you safe. Besides, you know that our father - our _ king _\- wouldn’t be happy to see you with a Midgardian boy.” 

“I know. But I’m not just the princess of Asgard. I have a heart of my own, and I can stand up for myself; you know that. You’re the one who _ taught _me to stand up for myself.” With a sigh, Loki nodded. 

“I know. But you can never be too careful.” 

“Look, if anything bad happens, I’ll summon you, okay? But nothing’s going to happen; Peter’s a great guy.” You smiled a little. “Now go away, and tell Heimdall he can stop spying on me.”

Loki nodded, before looking over at Peter and gesturing for him to come in, which he quickly did. 

“If you ever hurt her-” Loki started, but Peter cut him off, fueled by the nervous energy running through him.

“I won’t, I promise. I don’t need to be threatened - I already would do anything to keep her safe.” Peter said, a smile creeping onto his face as he took your hand.

“I’ll see you tonight.” You pointedly said to Loki, letting him know it was time to leave. So, with a wave of his hand, he disappeared.


End file.
